1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tongue and groove press tool and more particularly pertains to tool which may be used to hold material overhead while nailing in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of construction tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, construction tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of handling sheet material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art for example discloses various devices for various purposes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,626 to Golovich; Des. 324,345 to Demoulpied; and 4,164,346 to Sickler relate to devices for supporting sheet like construction materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,562,908 to Rogers and 4,719,827 to Igarasahi disclose tools having mechanisms utility in the carpentry and construction fields. Nothing is directed to the tool structurally or functionally as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the tongue and groove press tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting sheet material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tongue and groove press tool which can be used for supporting sheet material overhead. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.